neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 2
This page contains the whole chapter 2 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter reminds the power of the Death Bracelets, who are active again to make real the invasion of the Earth for the God of the Underworld, Hades. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter 1. Besides, the player will continue travelling through Kardias, but there will be new places to visit. Chapter 2: The Power of Death The Beginning of the Apocalypse (This part of the chapter is only playable with Pandora in Lv. 50) *'Unlockable Characters: 'Pandora You are found in an island at the east of the country. Alamirah is a desert island in which some merchants often sell things. You will be in Al Berif, the main city of the island, where you will find a young merchant to whom you will give the Hades Necklace so that he will be able to give it to the new Hades body. But there, the Dark Cyan Bracelet will fight you to avoid the fatality (Lv. 50). After two weeks, the island starts to have a strange energy; when you go to Al Berif, a boy is wearing a necklace but the Dark Cyan (Lv. 51) and the Dark Amber Bracelets (Lv. 52) are trying to kill him, you need to stop him. After that, you will have to talk to them and convince him to go with you. *'Unlockable Souls: ' (at the entrance of Al Berif) *'Obtained Items: 'Sand Clock, 5000 HP Potion, Saharian Boomerang, Refrigerant ''(in Al Berif). '(The character will use again the Golden Bracelets)' Prometheus appeared again after arriving to Calsinter, he tells you that there are strange presences in Alamirah. The divine help of Zeus will bring you to the city of the coast in front of the island, Sinuri. There, Drake (Lv. 53) will attack you again, he wants to get the Subarashi Kageiken back. After going again, he will warn you: "There are more Great Swords in the world, it is just necessary to find the correct one". When you go to the port, the ship from the island is arriving while emiting a strong energy. When it stops, Pandora and a young boy leave the ship, you must beat her (Lv. 53). When you are going to attack the boy, Orpheo runs to you and attack you (Lv. 54). While the fight finishes Pandora and the boy disappear. *'Unlockable Characters: Orpheo *'''Obtained Items: ''Beast Flute, 5000 HP Potion, Antidote'', Hot Chocolate, Dark Shuriken, Celestial Helmet ''(in Sinuri). The effects of Hatred There is no track about the Death Bracelets nor the boy who accompanied Pandora. But Jessica phones to tell you that Nestor, Axel and she are looking for the Death Bracelets. She advices you to go to the North to find some track about them. If you go to Kuranova, a modern village at the north, Alange will find you to fight you (Lv. 54), but after that, he warns you that you will need other people help to beat the possible new threat. Although, he advises you to go to the Mount Asterium to look for the enemies. When you go there, a woman is waiting there for you, her name is Eris and tells you where you can go but suddenly Mason arrives and challenges you (Lv. 55). *'Unlockable Characters: Mason *'Unlockable Souls: '(in a cave of the Mount Asterium) *'''Obtained Items: ''Virgo Whip, Mega Drink, Total Drink, Antidote, Virgo Healing (hidden through the road to Kuranova); ''5000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Burning Protector, Black Great Sword ''(in Kuranova); ''Total Drink, Rev''ival, ''Android Arm ''(into the Mount Asterium). When he arrives, he tells you that Hades abandoned him and other Death Bracelets because they were not good enough for the death army of the god and now they were Satellites, servers of Europa. You can use the west route to Calsinter where Icaron (Lv. 56) is destroying the outter houses of the city, you need to stop him. Although Mason will appear to help you again. After that, Mason will attack you again (Lv. 55), because Hades taught them to hate the Golden Bracelets, guilty of causing the hatred from the God to the minions. After that, Crane will arrive to look for Mason, who will fight you too (Lv. 56). Accidental trip to the South There, you find a girl who will join you because she advises you to go to Varietis, a village at the south of the city. She will give you dynamite to open the cave that you couldn't use before due to a collapse of it. When you arrive, you can use the dynamite, but there, Inferna (Lv. 59) and Garone (Lv. 58) will fight you with the same intention than Drake. After that, you will be able to go through the cave. There you will start to hear a girl singing; it is a Soul that is prisoned in a cage. She was being watched by Regna, the Death Royalty Bracelet; you will have to beat her (Lv. 60). After that you will save the Soul, but just before leaving the cave, Aeacus will appear from the back and will collapse the cave, you will have to run to leave the cave before dying in an avalanche. After leaving the cave, Aeacus is waiting for you again; this time, he will try to kill you (Lv. 60). *'Unlockable Characters: Aeacus *'''Unlockable Souls: (after beating Regna). *'Obtained Items:' Dynamite ''(the girl gives you the item); ''5000 HP Potion, Medusa Shield ''(into the first zone of the cave); ''Psychic Cure, Talisman, Revival, Erebos Armor, Comet Spear, Comet Bow ''(into the second zone of the cave). After this fight, you can continue to the next city, Terra Orbis; where Laura is waiting for you. The information of Nestor made her think that there maybe be some Death Bracelets next to the collosseum of the city. When you arrive to the center of the collosseum, Orpheo and three Death Wizards wait for you; just the wizards need to be fought (Lv. 60 each), after seeing that the minions are beaten easily, Orpheo will use some kind of magic that will teleport you to the catacombs of the collosseum. There, there will be several Death Soldiers (Lv. 57 to Lv. 61) in the road. When you are about to arrive to the subterranean city, Eikonos the Death Merchant Bracelet (the man who gave the necklace to the boy) will face you then (Lv. 63). *'Obtained Items: Mega Drink, Pearl, Psychic Cure, Leo Enhancer, Ryusei Ken (in Terra Orbis); ''5000 HP Potion, Gladiator Hammer ''(into Orbis Collosseum); ''200 HP Potion, Talisman, Refrigerant, Libra Shield, Underground Pike ''(into the catacombs). Revelation In the subterranean city, there is a little mansion in which you need to go. But right before you going into the mansion, Prometheus appears to give you 5 items, 5 Sacred Candles, they are necessary to beat ghosts into there. In that mansion you will find lots of ghosts that you will need to fight (Lv. 62 to Lv. 64) some of them will tell you where you can find what you look for. When you arrive to the balcony, the boy who accompanied Pandora will tell you his name, Laude and that he is the new reincarnation of the God of the Underworld. You can fight him there (Lv. 67). After beating him, Laude will tell you that his plan is drying the planet and kill all the humanity from the Palace of the New World. He will leave the subterranean city. *'Unlockable Souls: ' (into a hidden room of the mansion). *'Obtained Items: Aquarius Freezer, 5000 HP Potion, 1000 HP Potion, Underworld Pike, Diamond Club ''(in the subterranean city); ''5 Sacred Candles ''(Prometheus will give them to you); ''Hot Chocolate, Refrigerant, Triple Bar, Phantom Mask ''(into the mansion). Laura arrives to tell you that something strange is happening due to the power of the Death God. You just need to leave the underground city because at the exit, Spectium, Death Loneliness Bracelet is going to fight you there (Lv. 66). After that, Laura brings you to a river in which the water turned black. She tells you that it is happening around the world and it will kill humanity if you do not stop Hades. You can arrive to Parisseta by following the river. There, Nestor will talk about the Palace of the New World, a mythological palace that appeared next to the big lake of the west. Suddenly, Minos will fight you (Lv. 69). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Minos *'Obtained Items: ''Total Drink (into the road to leave the subterranean island); ''Chrona Spear, 5000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Pearl, Icarian Bow ''(in the road Varietis-Orinoi River); ''Regular Palm, Antidote, Shell, Lotus Fan, 500 HP Potion ''(in the Orinoi Road). The Palace of the New World From Parisseta, you can go to Orein another city that is next to the lake. There, Pandora will send 10 Death Soldiers (Lv. 65-Lv. 70) to beat you. Then, the palace will start to appear above the lake. You can go into the palace, where Charon (Lv. 72) will fight you. After beating him, he will want two Silver Coins if you want to go through the water of the palace. You need to look for them in Orein; one of them is into a pub of the shore of the lake. The other one is into the chapel of the north of the city, where you will have to fight Balzac, Death Drama Bracelet (Lv. 73). Then, you can come back to the palace, pay Charon and arrive to the next room. Prometheus is waiting for you there. *'Obtained Items: Total Drink, 1000 HP Potion, Revival, Hot Chocolate, Mortal Scythe, Medusa Spear ''(in the Parisseta-Orein road); ''Total Drink, Mega Drink, Capture Card, Air Gun, ''Silver Bow, ''Diabolical Flute, Silver Coins ''(in Orein) Prometheus (Lv. 75) will ask you to fight him to display if you are worth being given a extreme weapon, the Soul Ejector. After that, he will join you to the next room, in which he will fight Pandora (Lv. 75; you will fight as Prometheus); meanwhile you will go to the next room where Orpheo waits for you (Lv. 76). Then, you can go to the final room, in which there will be three people: Rhadamanthys, Laude and a strange winged boy who will throw an arrow to Laude. You will have to fight Rhadamanthys (Lv. 78) and the Laude (Lv. 80). The winged boy will disappear. After that, you will be able to use the Soul Ejector, with which you will liberate the soul of Hades from the body of Laude. But the spirit of Hades will want to bring Elena with him... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Prometheus*, Laude, Rhadamanthys *'Obtained Items: ''Soul Ejector (Prometheus gives it to you); ''Total Drink, 5000 HP Potion, Magnetic Box ''(into the Castle of the New World) Rescue the lost partner The spirit of Hades has kidnapped Elena and Rhadamanthys tells you that at this time, the water of the world is starting to absorb the vital energy of the world. Now if you want to save the world, you have to beat Hades before the sky clock strikes the 12 hours. You need to travel to the Hades again to beat the God, save the world and rescue Elena. Jessica appears to tell you where to go to find the entrance of the Hades. You need to travel to the Mount Dysteriak, where Mephiste (Lv. 80) will stop you with the help of the three Death Wizards (Lv. 75 each). Then, Prometheus will activate the Hades Seal, that will let you find the entrance to the Hades through a long staircase. When you arrive to the Hades, Icaron will fight you again (Lv. 82). *'Obtained Items: Silver Sword, Piscis Orbitars, 5000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Forest Disk, Shadow Box, Antidote, Silver Edge ''(in the road to the Mount Dysteriak). When you notice where you are, you will find a whole garden of roses in front of the Palace of Hades and three Temples next to it. If you advance to the center of the garden, Scalione will throw you one of his attacks to beat you, but you will avoid him (Lv. 83). If you go to the Temple of the Right, there Regna will defend one of the keys of the palace, the Key of Ouroboros; you will have to beat her (Lv. 83). If you go to the Temple of the Left, you will find Sariode, who defends the Key of the Eternity, you need to beat him (Lv. 84). Finally, if you go to the Temple of the Middle, you will fight Psionica (Lv. 86) to get the Key of the Infinity. After getting the three keys, you can open the doors of the palace. *'Unlockable Souls: (she is found in one of the feet of the temple of the Infinity). *'Obtained Items: '5000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Death Morningstar, Dead Laser ''(in the roses garden). Bad Moments By the time you have arrived to the palace, you will have spent half of the time. The corridor drives you to the three rooms that are defended by the three Judges; Rhadamanthys, Aeacus (Lv. 88 each) and Minos (Lv. 89). After beating them, you will be able to go to the next room, that is defended by Pandora and Orpheo (Lv. 90 each). In the last room, you will find Elena and Hades; the latest one seems to be in love with Elena and he will not let her run away, so you need to fight him . After beating him, you will have saved her. But Hades starts to laugh; beating him has not stopped the apocalypse, the Subarashi Idainaryuken activated the machine that Hades created to annihilate humanity. But just before telling where the machine was, Steven with Mason and Crane will attack the God. You need to beat them (Lv. 93 each). After beating them, you just have 4 hours to destroy the machine. *'Unlockable Characters: Hades *'''Obtained Items: ''Death Cannon, Devastation Sword, Royal Edge (in the Palace). You need to travel to the Real World again, if you travel again to Orein, Axel will tell you where you can find the Subarashi Idainaryuken, the temple is next to Forteneit, the city of Midnight. You have to travel to Aleria and go to the East. There, you will find Icaron (Lv. 96) but when you arrive to the temple, that is in the route of the North, you will find Alange with a boy called Vic. You need to beat them (Alange is in Lv. 98 and Vic in level 99). You have two minutes to beat each one if you don't want to die. Although, Pandora will try to stop you before stealing the Sword (Lv. 99). Right before getting it, Inferna will bring it, the Earth will be safe, but now you have to beat her (Lv. 100). The energy of the Sword will wake up the soul of Shadow Aingeru. You need to beat him (Lv. 100). *'Obtained Items: ''5000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Diamond, Black Parfum, Polar Laser, Divine Bow ''(in the road Aleria-Forteneit); ''Mega Drink, Talisman, Diamond, Complete Leg ''(in the North Forteneit Road); '' (after beating Inferna). END OF THE CHAPTER 2''' Chapter A: Aphrodite Dance After beating the dark side of Aingeru, Jessica asks you if it is normal, Pablo will answer that it is. She will decide to investigate, but also invites you to sleep in the city. There, in the night, Photos will send you to other dimension to tell you that the Gods are lately really restless. But at the time, Aphrodite appears in that dimension. She wants to play with you all to a "love" game. Three Golden Bracelets will have to fight the three loyal servers of the Goddess of Love. You need to choose three and go to the dimension of Aphrodite. Although, one of them will be Elena. After entering the new dimension, you will find five temples, in the first one, you will find Cineria (Lv.. 1) one of the Love servers who will fight you. *'''Unlockable Souls: (into the temple of Cineria). *'Obtained Items: 'Dimensional Staff, Perfect Beverage, Purpure Incense, Amber (into the Photos Dimension); Stormy Staff, Psionic Bow, 5000 HP Potion (in the road to the temple of Cineria). When you go to the second temple, Cineria will stop you to warn you about the second temple, whose defender is almost perfect. Right before getting into it, 5 Love Dolls (Lv. 90-Lv.95), minor servers of the Goddess will attack you. You can get into the second temple, where Valentine will challenge you (Lv.. 1). The only problem is that Valentine has Second Chance as one of the abilities. If you beat him, he will give you a Fuchsia Incense. After that, you can go to the third temple, where in the entrance, 3 Love Dolls will fight you (Lv. 100 each). *'Obtained Items: 'Psychic Cure, Perfect Beverage, Mental Orbitars ''(into the road to the temple of Valentine); ''Violent Sword, 1000 HP Potion ''(into the road to the temple of the Mirror). When you get into the temple, Elena will see that Aingeru appears in a giant mirror in the middle of the temple, but he will change his appearance again to his shadow side. You will have to beat him (Lv.. 2), although Elena will not be able to fight him so easily due to her romance. When you get it, the mirror will get broken and you will be able to go to the next temple. After going into it, you will have to beat a Love Doll (Lv.. 1). When you go to the temple, you will find that winged boy who threw the arrow to Hades. He is Cupid, and he is the defender of the fourth temple. You will have to beat him (Lv.. 2). After that, he will bring you to the latest temple, and the biggest one. There, Aphrodite will greet you and congratulate you for arriving there, but you will have to beat her if you want to leave her dimension . She will congratulate you again, and will tell you that her temple is actually in the same city where you were before. *'Unlockable Characters: Cupid and Aphrodite. *'''Obtained Items: ''Psychic Cure, 2000 HP Potion, Super Drink, Nebulae Bow (into the road to the temple of Cupid); ''Talisman, Wivern Palm ''(into the road to the temple of Aphrodite); ''Perfect Beverage ''(in the Temple of Aphrodite). '''END OF THE CHAPTER A' Trivia/ Important Stuff * These unlocked characters are unlocked for the Story Mode. If they were not unlocked in the rest of modes before having them in the Story Mode, they will be available in all the modes. *When a level is written like this: Lv.. 000, the level belongs the 2-base order. The reason is that two dots is more simple to be written than the subcode "2". *There will be Dark and Death minions through the roads and routes. *The Chapter A is considered a mini-chapter, but it is as canon as the other chapters. Chapter Gallery PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora MasonBoB5.png|Mason Aeacus5.png|Aeacus Minos5.png|Minos Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite CupidBoB.png|Cupid Cineria.png|Cineria Dragon Great Sword.png|Subarashi Idainaryuken Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Storylines Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Story Mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Subpages